Cold Feet and Warm Hearts?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Harry begins to feel his age as another of his children prepare to marry. A drug smuggling operation threatens national security and Ruth begins to worry over what could happen. Will Graham and Terri get their Stag and Hen nights? Will Harry be able to keep his son sober and can Ros move on from recent events or will what should be a straightforward op turn out to be so much more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Spooks. All copyright belongs to Kudos and BBC. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

Proposal

"I don't want a Stag Night." Graham stated as Nick and Harry exchanged glances. "What's the point? I'm not going to drink so what's the point?"

Harry lifted his mug to his lips as Ruth busied herself getting Gracie ready for a day with her brother and soon to be sister in law.

"Even Uncle Malcolm had a stag party." Ruth ushered her daughter towards the table. "Gracie, breakfast please:"

"Chocolate?"

"No chance Sundance." Graham handed her a glass of juice. Gracie sighed.

"One day, there's going to be chocolate for breakfast." She sighed dramatically as she climbed on the chair.

"Keep hoping kid." Nick smiled. "And it doesn't have to be a drunken night. Wes found this thing about paint balling or gokarting."

"It's traditional." Ruth smiled. "Terri is having a hen night. Catherine has booked a Spa."

"Has she?" Harry turned as the kitchen door opened - Muggles ran through followed by Fidget who had decided to play chase. Gracie squeaked as the cats ran through the room. Scarlet yawned; the elderly terrier unimpressed.

"Yes." Ruth brushed her hair while trying to get things ready for the day ahead. "Wheres my purse?"

"On top of the fridge." Gracie pointed. Ruth smiled before picking it up and putting the oversized wallet in her huge day bag.

"So you should do something." Nick continued. "As best man, I should organise it. There's a discount at the Karting Centre for groups of ten or more."

Graham pulled his jacket on. He had to get to work, and drop his little sister off with Terri.

"I don't know ten blokes! Not that I'd want to spend the day with."

"Day and night." Nick chewed his toast.

"What?"

"The Karting Centre is in Newcastle. Ten people, one overnight stay. And there's you." Nick counted on his fingers. "Uncle Malcolm, me, Adam, Lucas, Wes, Dad, Will, Zaf, Calum? Jack and Brendan from the project you work with."

"No; they're big drinkers."

"Ok who?" Nick asked. Graham shrugged. He had lost touch with a lot of people since he had sobered up. He turned to his little brother who looked at the clock.

"School." Ruth ushered him out of the house as Molly and Wes arrived to walk to school with him. She turned back to her husband as the family began to disperse.

"Go karting?" Ruth smiled. "I'd pay to see you and Malcolm racing."

He raised an eyebrow as he pulled her into his arms. "Really?"

"Really,"

"Malcolm was quite the boy racer in our youth."

"Somehow I don't think so." She wrapped her arms around him. "You, yes."

"If it keeps our boys happy then I'll go. Someone has to keep an eye on them." He kissed Ruth's lips lightly as she closed her eyes. He hated the idea of spending a night away from her but knew his oldest son finally settling down was a big deal. He broke the kiss before realising that he had pinned Ruth between the fridge and his body. She blushed, glad that Graham and the kids had left for the day.

"Work."

"Spoil sport." Harry kissed her again before taking her hand and leading her out of the house.

Xxxxx

A/N worth going on?


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ruth walked across the Grid as Will and Alec sat chatting quietly. The whole team were still getting over the shock of Khrushchev 's Ghost and the betrayal once more of Juliet. Although the brunette was still maintaining her innocence it was clear she had lied about more than one aspect of the case. Neither Tessa nor Juliet had attempted to contact any of the team. Ruth felt sorry for the apparently tough former IA man. Alec White had been heartbroken when the depth of Juliet's deception had become apparent.

"Ruth." She was shaken by her thoughts by Catherine who hurried towards her.

"The Jackson file."

"Thanks." Ruth sighed as the young analyst handed her the papers.

"So, the Spa is booked. Teresa, you, me, Beth, Louise, Zoe, Erin, Ros, Sarah, Julie and Diane. Two days and one night. Well, one evening and overnight. I hate leaving the kids."

Ruth smiled slightly. She knew what the younger woman meant. She had never voluntarily left Nick or Gracie overnight but she knew Harry would be fine taking care of them both.

"I know but they are going to be with their Dad so it'll be fine. Calum can manage." Ruth smiled slightly. "Now, the file."

She looked up to see Alec and Adam head out of the Grid as Ros and Harry returned from Whitehall. Catherine sat at the desk as Calum approached them. The technical officer seemed concerned about something as Tariq yelped.

"Unless World War Three has started or Donald Trump regains access to twitter I am not to be disturbed." Harry barked. Ros sat at her desk; ignoring the looks from the rest of the team. Catherine frowned.

"I don't think that went well."

"Seems not." Harry could be seen pacing the office as he berated someone on the other end of the phone. Ruth watched as he stared into space; clearly angry. She turned back to Ros as her friend turned into full Ice Queen mode.

"What is it?" Beth asked. Ros took a steaming breath. The junior officer knew better than to push Ros when she was clearly livid.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Spa booked. The weekend after next and Zoe has the boys rostered on. That's something to look forward to." Catherine smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Ruth smiled. "Apparently the stag do is in Newcastle. Gokarting."

"So, nothing could possibly go wrong with that. The most alpha male and competitive men around. That's not going to be a bit testosterone filled, is it?"

"Better not be. Nick and Wes are going."

"Kids?" Ros raised an eyebrow. "Explains the gokarting."

"Graham won't be drinking." Ruth frowned, suddenly more concerned than she had been earlier in the day. Memories of Harry pining her to the kitchen fridge as he kissed her senseless filled her mind. Now that she had come to her senses she was worried. "Harry will be there."

"I'm sure they'll be ok." Beth narrowed her eyes, annoyed that Ros mood had influenced Ruth. It was obvious the analyst was now thinking about every possible scenario her husband and the boys could get themselves in. "Graham will be sensible. And Malcolm will be there."

"Yes. I know." Ruth paused, wondering just how much of a boy racer Malcolm had been in their youth. The senior technical officer looked the epitome of maturity and good sense but she didn't know if that would be enough. She but her lip, fidgeting with the biro in her hand as Harry marched onto the main Grid.

"Briefing Room ten minutes. Ros, Adam, Ruth, Malcom. My office now!" He turned on his heel as the four officers he summoned got to their feet. Suddenly Spa weekends and go karts seemed a million worlds away. Catherine shook her head as she watched them go; hoping her annoying younger brother got the wedding he deserved.

Xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

3

Harry sat in his usual place at the head of the table. The team had begun to disperse a few minutes earlier with the news of their latest op fresh in their minds. He sighed as he realised Malcom had returned. Lifting his eyes from the oak table as his oldest friend coughed.

"Inopportune moment." Malcolm paused.

"No, what is it?" Harry waved so that Malcolm sat on the seat vacated by Lucas.

"The weekend of Graham's Stag Party."

"What of it?" Harry frowned. "I still can't believe that boy is old enough to get married. He'll always be the scrawny kid with the bad attitude and the chip on his shoulder."

Malcolm smiled slightly, remembering the boy who reminded him so much of his friend. He knew it was one of the reasons father and son had clashed so much - both were more similar than they wanted to admit.

"Yes. Well."

"Go on." Harry watched as his friend tried to find the right words. "Tariq and Calum are keen to go. I feel I should stay on the Grid. With the ladies. There will be no technical officer."

"Zoe has covered it. Ros will act up into my role and David from K will be covering for you." Harry watched as his friend looked away.

"An outsider? Really?"

"He is good at what he does. I know it's not ideal but you are Graham and Catherine's godfather. You should be there, if only to keep me sane."

Malcolm nodded. He knew Harry wasn't relishing the thought of leaving his wife and youngest child for the supposed drunkenness a Stag weekend involves. Malcolm shook his head.

"Just as long as no one ends up waking up in France. Like your first Stag party."

"Don't remind me." Harry shuddered. "That was one reason I didn't have one before Ruth and I got married. Bill, Henry and you are one thing but Adam, Lucas and Zaf. I dread to think where I could have found myself."

"Quite." Malcolm got to his feet. "Just don't say that I didn't give you the opportunity not to have me there when I have thrashed you at the racing."

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"You're not really a car person, Malcolm."

"Maybe not." Malcolm conceded, his eyes gleamed mischievously as he straightened his jacket. "But it's all basic physics and engineering."

"Really. Well, we shall see about that." Harry got to his feet. "Care to place a small wager on it?"

"I win, no Sunday shifts for a month. You win and I will volunteer to buy the milk for a month." Malcolm held out his hand. Harry laughed.

"I win, you get the early shifts every Sunday for a month; and you have to buy the milk."

Malcolm thought for a moment.

"Sounds satisfactory." He headed out of the Briefing Room as Harry shook his head.

Xxxxxxx

Lucas followed Ros into the small kitchenette as she filled the kettle from the sink. She had relaxed a little since the meeting had ended, but he knew this was the part of the op that got her. She hated waiting. Having Zaf and Zoe on observation duty while Will and Tariq gathered intelligence was just the beginning.

"We can do this. You know Zaf knows what he is doing." Lucas picked up his own mug. The green mug with ''Best Dad" emblazoned across it always made him smile. Ros took it from him to make them both a hot drink.

"I don't doubt my team."

"Then?"

"Something feels off." She turned to him as he stepped towards her. "I don't like the idea of Will being out there without adequate back up. I'll get Dimitri to go with him."

Lucas nodded. He had to agree. The newcomer worked hard but lacked experience. He touched her hand as she tensed. The Ice Queen was in full throttle.

"This isn't like last time. Tessa is behind bars. This is about the arms dealers."

"I know the brief." Ros held his gaze. Lucas nodded slightly.

"Yes." Lucas agreed. "But you aren't alone. No one is going to get hurt."

"Not this time. We nearly lost Ruth. That poison." Ros fell silent as she felt Lucas touch her lip with his thumb, his fingers caressing her jaw. "Lucas."

"And we nearly lost you. Amy, James and I. We nearly lost you."

Ros shook her head.

"No chance." She kissed his thumb as she spoke, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she held his gaze. He sighed.

"You're not superwoman, Ros." He watched as her eyebrows shot up. He smiled. "You're only human. Same as the rest of us. This is a straight forward watch and pick up."

"I'm aware of that she before you ask I'm fine."

Lucas nodded, aware that the Grid was beginning to get noisier. Beth could be heard calling across to Erin as one of Tariq's toys began beeping. Ros sighed.

"Children are getting restless."

"So it seems." He kissed her lips lightly. "I love you."

"Lucas."

"Not said it for a while. Not while you've been conscious enough to know I was there." He kissed her forehead tenderly as she rested her hands on his chest.

"I know." She relaxed slightly. "You know l."

"Yeah." He stepped back as Zoe entered the room. The moment was lost but the look between them indicated it was only postponed.

"Interrupting something?" Zoe smirked.

Ros glared. "Organise back up for Will. Make sure Ruth had anything knew that is picked up. These arms dealers are not going to get that deal."

"Sure." Zoe frowned before leaving the room as Lucas held Ros' gaze. He had a feeling the Stag and Hen night's that had been arranged would be the perfect place for them to let off steam. He just hoped the case was over before they happened.

Xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Watching the detectives

Will hated surveillance. To him being sat in a dingy room above the launderette was the worst thing about the job. He hated the feeling of being confined and the boredom that went with waiting for someone to do something.

"Coffee." Dimitri sat next to him holding out the take away cup. Will took it gratefully.

"Are you going on the weekend?" Will asked.

"Graham' stag? Yeah. You?"

"Definitely." Dimitri sipped his coffee. "This is worse than the stuff on the Grid." He pulled a face as Will continued watching the building opposite through his binoculars.

"No offence mate, but how are you going to drive a go kart?"

"Er same way as you. I'm missing a foot not a brain newby." Dimitri glared. "And I'll beat you."

"No way."

"Yes way." Dimitri smirked as Will began taking pictures. He tapped his ear piece. "Erin? They're mobile." He drained the papercup before standing. "Cmon Newby. No rest for the wicked. Winter in coming."

"Will you stop with the Game of Thrones references." He stated rather than asked. Dimitri smirked.

"No."

"I do not look like Jon Snow."

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"You so do."

"Don't."

Will grumbled as Erin's voice came through the ear piece. "Children. Enough. My Rosie isn't as bad as you two."

"Sorry Mum." Dimitri replied before sitting back down as Erin instructed him they had the suspect in their sight.

Xxxxxxxx

"I don't like this." Ruth marched into Harry's office as neither Ros nor Harry raised an eyebrow. "Beth and Erin have Thomas in their sights but they are going to need back up."

"Where are they?" Ros asked.

"Headed towards Shoreditch."

"I'll have Alec and Calum ready to back them up if needed. Has Thomas made any attempt to ditch the safe house?"

"Dimitri and Will are still there." Ruth replied. Harry nodded.

"No doubt having the time of their lives." He smirked.

"Probably not." Ruth replied as Ros left the room. "Harry. I don't like this."

"Algerian drug lords and Cypriot mafia bringing drugs into London. The thought doesn't fill me with joy either." Harry got up; glad that he had closed the blinds earlier in the day. "Or the Stag and Hen weekends?"

"Both." She paused. "Teresa is Cypriot."

"I know."

"Only her cousin is coming to the wedding. Helena. None of the family speak to her. It's heartbreaking."

Harry got to his feet, pulling her into his arms as hers found their way around his shoulders. "We are at work."

"I know." Harry sighed.

"Helena and Carrie will be the only non service people there." Ruth sighed. She knew what it felt like to feel alone, the ache in the pit of the stomach as you realised that despite a room full of people around you, the loneliness was still palpable. Harry nodded; understanding what Ruth was referring to.

"She has you, Catherine. She's family."

"Unless her and Graham split up."

"Has something been said?"

"No." Ruth touched his face gently, letting her thumb trace the five o clock shadow that had begun to all. "I've been in her situation before. I know Graham loves her; I know he's nothing like George."

"But she's alone in a foreign country with little protection." Harry finished her line of thought. Ruth bit her lip, letting her hand fall away she nodded slightly. "The difference is, Graham adores her and would never lay a hand on anyone. He's not manipulative like his parents and as far as you and I are concerned Theresa Costas is family."

Ruth smiled. Stepping back she slipped into Analyst mode easily. She knew Harry was as concerned about the drugs being smuggled into the UK as she was. The proceeds would no doubt be used to fund one of the more notorious groups on their watch. The mix of Cypriot and Algerian drug dealers meant the drugs and the money paid for them could be destined for any number of extremist groups in the UK. The fact her stepson was due to marry a girl with connections to the worst criminals in Cyprus did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Alec and Calum are there ready to back the girls up if needed. Adam has gone to the Algerian Embassy to do some fishing. Ros and Lucas are with Tariq following the money trail while Zaf and Zoe talk to an asset. It's a straightforward op." Harry tried to placate her. Ruth shook her head slightly.

"Why is it I always worry when you say that?" Ruth raised an eyebrow before turning to leave the office. Harry remained silent, watching her walk away he was distracted by the phone on his desk. He looked away as he realised Ruth had caught him watching her. Picking up the phone he snapped "Pearce! Ah Home Secretary." He looked away, realising he would never be able to concentrate on his work if he kept watching her.

Xxxxxxx

"So?" Will stared at the probably deserted building opposite them. "How long have you worked in Section D?"

Dimitri pulled a face. "Small talk ? Really?"

"Nothing is happening over there. I need to stay awake."

"Couple of years." Dimitri conceded. "Started before Beth."

"It's a bit full on this job."

"Will, you can always ask Harry for a transfer."

"No chance." Will shook his head. "Talking of him, bit of an age gap between him and Ruth. She's got to be what? Ten years younger?"

"More than that. It works for them," Dimitri shrugged.

"The gossip in basic training was rife. He was a bit of a ladies man." Will shrugged. "Ruth, former GCHQ. Left under a shadow."

"No idea. I'm not much of a gossip."

"Just making small talk." Dimitri shook his head. "What do you want to talk about? Football?"

"Ok, potted history of Section D. Been around forever. Ros has been Section Chief as long as I know. Adam before that. He was married before."

"Widowed?"

"Yeah. I've been with Beth a couple of years. Calum and Catherine are married. Ros and Lucas are together and are Zaf and Zoe. And before you ask, yes Ruth and Harry have been together for years. The age gap means nothing. They've been through Hell, more than once. Ruth hates gossip." Dimitri stated firmly. "And she's my friend."

"She's lovely." Will decided. "Hold on." He nodded towards the building opposite. "They're new." Dimitri started taking photos as Will spoke on the comms. "We've not seen those before."

"We've got enough for facial recognition. I'll get these to Ruth." Will decided as the three suspects entered the building opposite. Dimitri nodded; hoping that they finally had a break in the case.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Break?

Dimitri pressed the send button on his phone as he watched the swarthy men exit the building opposite before entering a black sedan.

"Any luck?" Dimitri asked as he tapped his ear piece. Ruth's sigh could be heard as if she were in the room with them.

"It has nothing to do with luck." Ruth stated as she rolled her eyes. "It's facial recognition programme. And relying on the fact someone has added these images to the database."

"That's you told." Will smirked. Dimitri narrowed his eyes. Harry's voice cut over the airways.

"Rendezvous with Erin and Beth. We have the names of Thomas' lackeys."

"Sir." Will sighed as Dimitri shrugged his leather jacket back on.

Xxxxxx

Zaf parked the pool car on the dockside as Adam undid his seatbelt. The rain had given away to beautiful sunshine but it did nothing to raise the mood in the car.

"Drugs." Zaf shook his head. "Never understand why people take them from choice."

"Takes all sorts." Adam stared ahead; tense as he watched a skinny man in an oversized jacket look out over the water. "Remember the case of the rockstar? The one Fiona went undercover with?"

"Yeah." Zaf paused. "Missing kid? Tragic story really."

"Yeah." Adam pay send. "Anyway, are you ready to get your ass whipped in the go karting."

"No. Because that is never going to happen. " Zaf watched as Adam's eyes widened. "You on the other hand."

"Me? You are not beating me. I might let the kids. And we all should let Graham; but you my friend. No."

"I like your confidence." Zaf appraised his friend. "And you may be my brother by another mother but I am not going to lose. Sorry." Zaf turned his attention back to the task in hand. Their quarry could be seen staggering drunkenly towards the recesses of the docks. He looked drunk but Adam couldn't help but wonder if the drug deal they were there to observe had gone horribly wrong.

"Stay here." Adam decided as he stepped out of the car. Zaf nodded; aware that Adam would need back up. He counted to ten before following him. Adam shot him a look.

"Sorry, more scared of Ros and Ruth than I'll ever be of you." Zaf shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans before heading into the concrete maze that made up the docks.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth watched as Harry sat in the car next to her desk. The Grid was almost empty- with Zoe making an excuse to head to the Records Room moments earlier there was no one around to overhear them.

"You're worried." Harry watched as Ruth looked at him innocently.

"Me? What makes you say that?" She rested her hands on the desk; desperately trying not to fidget.

"Because." Harry smiled slightly as his voice dropped to barely audible. "I know you. I know that you avoid looking me in the eyes when something is really bothering you. That you are trying to work out every possible outcome in that mind of yours."

"It should be a straight forward pick up and hand over to the police." Ruth stated.

"And Graham's Stag day should be fine too." He took her hand. "Nothing will happen to Nick or Graham."

"You are so competitive."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Harry smiled as Ruth rolled her eyes.

"Insufferable." She mumbled.

"But you love me."

"You know I do." She smiled; her eyes meeting his. "Harry, be careful."

"Aren't I always?" She blushed as he ran his eyes over her.

"Well." Ruth held his gaze. "Gracie's existence proved you're not always careful. We weren't that night." Harry chuckled; remembering the rubbish B&B and the bed that squeaked every time he moved.

"Ruth!"

"Well. You did ask." Harry got up, moving closer he leant in so that his breath ghosted across her ear.

"That night won't be repeated unless you are there. The bed can squeak all it wants but if you're not with me, where's the fun in that?" He kissed her cheek as Ruth bit her lip. "I remember every detail of that night. I remember how.."

"Ros." Ruth got to her feet as Ros and Lucas returned to the Grid.

"I've got a recording for you to analyse. Seems Thomas has friends in very low places." Ros handed her a microcassette. "Have I missed something?"

"No." Both Harry and Ruth spoke at the same time. "Just talking about the go karting."

"Yes, please don't get my husband killed. He thinks he's Stirling Moss." Ruth spoke firmly. Lucas laughed before reassuring her. He had no idea how worried his friend really was

Xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Love in a world gone mad

"I don't like this." Zoe muttered as she read the file. The words on the page worrying her more and more. She was an instinctive spy; the fact that she had chosen to step back to be a desk officer still seemed like the right thing to have done but it still irked her that Zaf and the others were in the field. Running a hand through her hair she looked around the record room knowing Claire, the custodian of the room would never let her remove the file.

"Don't even think about it." Claire smiled as Zoe caught her eye. "No one takes the files out. The DG could come in here and I wouldn't let him have it either."

"Did I say anything!"

"No." Claire agreed. "But you're one of Harry's lot. There's no way you're not going to try to steal a file away."

Zoe sighed as she looked back at the paper file. She read the file once more before Claire turned her attention back to her computer. Seeing her chance Zoe photographed the file on her phone before leaving the room quietly. She knew she had to get Catherine and Ruth to go over what she had found. If she was right, if, then there was a chance that the whole op was about to get a lot more complicated.

Cxxxxxx

"Any news from Adam and Zaf?" Ros asked as she sat in the chair Harry had vacated moments earlier.

"No." Ruth kept her eyes on the screen as Ros watched her. "Calum is trying to contact them. I'm running background checks on the men Will and Dimitri saw at the house."

"And?" Ros glared.

"You are not going to like this." Ruth turned to her friend. Ros remained deadpan. "Frank Thomas - born in Pontypridd, South Wales. Aged 49. Served a five year sentence for supplying class A drugs. Released in 2012. Darren Santos, aged 30. English mum, Cypriot dad. Both dead. Known to police in Cyprus and Italy for people trafficking and drugs related offences. Simon Lawrence- aged 50." Ruth paused as Lucas and Harry joined them.

"Go on." Ros stared as Ruth bit her lip.

"Simon Lawrence- aged 50. English - known to have been involved with very far right neonazi groups in the early 2000s. Also cousin to Former Home Secretary Andrew Lawrence. Their fathers were brothers."

Ros remained deadpan. She knew Andrew Lawrence was dead. That he had been her Achilles heel at one point - haunting her nightmares. She had been gutted to find out Harry had been right that he had been untrustworthy all along. Lucas glanced at Harry before he turned his attention back to the screen.

"Please just don't tell me that Nightingale are trying to get a foothold here again." Harry watched as Ruth looked away.

"It's possible. We know Thomas has links to some very dodge characters and he has more money than half the Cabinet put together." Ruth tilted her head slightly. Lucas nodded.

"With the current climate if they were going to try to destabilise us now would be the best time." Lucas paused. "Think about it. Brexit, the state the General Election has left the PM in. No majority; having to rely on goodwill of her rivals. Then there's all the tragedies."

"Yes, well." Harry paused. Ruth knew he felt all the innocent deaths on his conscience. She knew none of it were his fault. For every attack that the media reported there were seven or eight that the service prevented. Only that was never reported. In her eyes the only people to blame were the sick and twisted hate monger that created terrorists.

"So, do I look at the possible Nightingale link further? Catherine can handle the less intricate stuff but I've been looking at this group for the best part of six years." Ruth watched Ros nod once; the blonde even more restrained than usual. Ruth knew why. Andrew Lawrence had been a friend, an ally that had turned because of money and greed.

"What do we know already?" Harry was mentally recapping the case.

"Several billion dollars of drugs bound for UK mainland. Some sold off in Spain and Turkey but most headed here. GCHQ picked up chatter stating that The Met drug squad had found a link to Right Wing extremists and several Neo-Nazi groups." She paused. "Now it seems Nightingale are involved in some capacity."

"Are they involved in this?" Ros pressed the button on Ruth's computer that opened up the comms.

"Beth; do not pick up any of the targets. Make contact but do not spook them. We need to know what they are up to. Detain them an they will never talk." She didn't wait for an answer as Calum approached her.

"What?" Harry snapped. Calum ignored him.

"Adam and Zaf. Neither are answering their calls and am ambulance has been dispatched to their last known location. By the sound of the tape I'd say it was Adam who made the call." Calum watched as the rest of the assembled Spooks let the information sink in. Ros recovered first.

"Send me their coordinates. I'm going down there." Her time of voice left no room for argument. Calum nodded retreating to his desk just as Zoe returned to the Grid. Her face was ashen as.

"Zaf?" She watched as Ros looked up. Calum handed her a piece of paper.

"We don't know." Ruth sounded as worried as Zoe felt. Zoe nodded. She knew they had to wait.

"I found this." She handed her phone to Ruth. "In the archives. No idea if it's any use but Thomas was on a watch list at MI6 for about a year. March 2010 to January 11. Then suddenly dropped off radar. Only thing I could find to coincide with him falling off their radar was the death of Sarah Caulfield."

"She was CIA." Lucas frowned. His ex girlfriend hadn't been mentioned in years. The sting of betrayal at finding out she had been using him still burned.

"Exactly. But wasn't she also with Nightingale?"

"And complicit in the death of Walker." Harry snapped. Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"Right. I'll have a look at what 6 have on this." Ruth sighed. Lucas let a sly smile slip free.

"God help us if you were one of the enemy." He mumbled. Ros tilted her head slightly; she wanted to get to Adam and Zaf. She had a feeling time was running out.

Xxxxxx

A/N is anyone reading this? It was supposed to be a 'happy story ' but hey ho. Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Spectre at the feast

"Bloody Nightingale." Ros muttered as she made her way through Thames House. Lucas remained silent. He knew how angry she felt. He still remembered the gut wrenching feeling of knowing her and Andrew Lawrence were trapped in a building - knowing he couldn't get to her had almost killed him. The disappointment that his choice of girlfriend- Nancy Drew as Ros had nicknamed the American blonde had paled into insignificance once he had realised Ros could be lost forever.

"We always knew they could try again."

"Why now? We've got watches on AQ, Daesh, Britain For Britain. Why now? If they are thinking our guard is down after recent events they are sorely mistaken." Ros hissed as they reached the car. Lucas clicked the lock as he turned to his wife.

"No one is taking their eyes off the ball. You know that. This time next week you will be at Terri's Hen thing and all this will be over." He got in the car as her mobile rang. Answering it on the second ring she sat in the car.

"What?" She frowned for a minute. "Zaf? You're ok? Sit rep. Now." Lucas paused; wondering if they really should be going anywhere. "Call Zoe. She thinks you're hurt which makes her even more useless than usual." She ended the call.

"Zaf's ok?"

"Yeah." Ros tried not to let the relief show. Zaf had become a surrogate brother to both her and Ruth over the years. She sighed as Lucas touched her hand. "The 999 call was for the half dead drug dealer Adam found in the Docks. Deal gone bad by the sounds of things. Handed over to the clowns now."

"So?"

"I think it's time we paid Lucy a visit." Lucas nodded; knowing the asset they knew as 'Lucy' would be less than pleased to see them. He started the engine as Ros fell silent.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Zaf'a ok." Zoe sighed as she ended the call. Ruth smiled kindly; knowing what her friend had been going through. She knew every time Harry went into the field her mind would contour up all manner of things and her heart would barely beat until she saw him again.

"Good." Harry answered. "Catherine, go through everything we have on Nightingale and the names Zoe found. Tariq, Calum."

"On it like a car bonnet." Tariq stated as Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go through the American systems and GCHQ." Ruth sighed.

"Look, I know everyone has plans for the weekend." Harry pinched his nose. "But Nightingale is not going to accommodate us. They've wanted a foothold here longer than most of you have been in the Section. I'm sorry but all leave cancelled until the threat is neutralised."

"So much for a straightforward op." Alec slumped in his chair. Catherine nodded.

"Not been here long but nothing seems to be straightforward." Alec smiled sadly. He glanced at his watch as Catherine frowned.

"Visiting Juliet?"

"No." Alec snapped. "She didn't just lie to everyone else. She looked me in the eye and lied. Would you visit your Dad or Calum if they did that?"

"I visited my mother in prison. More than once. Mainly because I wanted answers. I think Graham and I deserved them. We didn't get them." Catherine looked down at her nails. "And it's too late now she's dead. But Juliet is very much alive. Maybe you need answers."

Alec smiled. "How did one so young her so wise?"

"I'm older than I look." Catherine paused. "Think about it."

She headed off to where Malcolm and Calum were already working on the computers. It seemed both of them were determined to locate the threat. She paused; watching her godfather. It seemed like he was as upset about the situation as Harry and Alec were.

"Right." She leant on Calum's desk. "Let me get this straight. Nightmare Nightingale are a consortium lead by the worlds rich elite who also want to bring about chaos. Back in the day they'd settle for dismantling peace conferences in Asia and India; primarily Pakistan. Then they psychos moved into the European market. Wanted to mess up the French, German and British economy and destabilise the EU. Bet they bloody love Brexit,"

"Exactly." Malcolm stared. "They also see nothing of murdering whoever gets in their way, causing as much bloodshed as possible and generally attempting to bring about World War 3."

"But they were stopped." Catherine paused. "Section D stopped them."

"No." Ruth pushed her chair away from her desk. "We pushed them back. I've found some chatter coming out of MI6 Paris office. It seems they've been planing this for a while."

"Typical to act on it now. Three weeks to Graham's wedding! He deserve to have a good day. So does Terri. I think these shits hack Facebook and emails. "

"Why not?" Tariq asked. "We do."

Catherine spun in the chair. "Tariq!"

"We do." Ruth paused. "Legally, of course. But it's SOP."

"Standard Operating Procedure? Hacking?"

"Catherine, social media is the obvious place for us to look but I hardly think they are planning whatever it is to scupper a family occasion." Malcolm sighed as Catherine frowned. She had to admit that he was right.

Xxxxx

The sun scorched the tarmac of the Bethnal Green park as Ros approached the metal bench. Sitting on the hot metal she lamented the fact the kids playing had no idea what was going on. An elderly lady approached with a small dog. The terrier yapped as the old lady sat next to her.

"Lovely day."

"Yes."

"Our Lucy likes a little walk but I think it's getting too hot for her paws now." The old woman glared at the tree opposite. "Good to see you out in daylight. Not like some spectre at the feast, in the shadows."

"Irene, we live our lives in shadow."

"So we do. So we do." Irene stood up, walking away with the little dog. Ros smiled. There was nothing like good old fashioned spy craft. She glanced down, amazed that the former pickpocket had managed to get the note into her jeans without her noticing. She sat for a few minutes more; glad that Lucas had joined her.

"Ok." Lucas spoke calmly, sitting close to her on the bench. Ros nodded once. He took her hand before pulling her up. "Ros?

"I need to get this back to Ruth." She turned, still holding his hand as she looked him in the eyes. Lucas nodded, kissing her lips lightly. "What was that for?"

"We are being watched." He whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek. "Come on."

Xxxxxxx

A/N who's Irene? What did she give Ros and will they get the Stag and Hen parties? Is anyone reading!? Does anyone understand what's happening?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N please review if you are reading this. It's still at the delete stage

Family Ties

Catherine glared at the computer screen as she waited for the programme she wanted to load. She tapped her pen impatiently on the side of the desk as Ruth ignored her. Calum sighed.

"It's the nature of the job, Cath. These loons don't have the weekend off. Which means we can't."

She shot him a withering look that Ros would have been proud of. Calum shrugged.

"He's right." Ruth frowned.

"I know. I just. Well, it's not fair on Terri and Graham. I mean they didn't choose this job. We did." Catherine moaned. "It's just not fair."

"No it's not." Harry emerged from his office as Ros and Lucas re-entered the Grid. Both looked angry but Lucas hid it better.

"Ruth, see if you can work out what this means." She handed Ruth the scrappy piece of A4 paper. "And as for fair, you're right. None of this is Catherine. But it's what we do. You can always get another job where it's all hearts and flowers crap." She marched straight into Harry's office before pausing in the doorway. "The drug dealer Adam and Zaf found didn't think it was fair either; when a knife went into his guts it was anything but fair."

Catherine wisely remained silent. Calum closed his eyes.

"Catherine."

"Thanks for that." Catherine looked at her husband.

"What?"

"Standing up for me."

"If you'd been right I would have. You've not encountered Nightingale before. We have." Calum paused as Catherine glared at him.

"Is it wrong that I just want my little brother to have a perfect wedding? Like we did?" She hissed. Calum shrugged.

"No. Of course it isn't." He paused. "But Graham didn't even want a Stag night. Teresa is missing her mother and cousins more than ever. Maybe they just want to do their own thing? No pressure."

Catherine turned away as the phone rang. She wondered what her younger brother had been saying to Calum that he wouldn't or couldn't to her.

Xxxxxxx

Harry sat at his desk as the senior officers took their seats. Ros leant against the wall, arms folded she looked like a coiled spring ready to explode. Adam, Malcolm and Ruth all sat calmly.

"The police have been in contact. The man you and Zaf found was a known drug dealer. Mainly class C rubbish but." Harry addressed Adam. His friend nodded.

"Was?"

"He died. Ten minutes after you left him with the paramedics. Fatal stab would to the upper right abdomen."

"The spleen." Ruth pulled a face.

"Scum." Adam sighed; thinking of his own son at home and the warnings Wes had received regarding drugs. Harry looked away.

"Still, someone's son. Brother, boyfriend." Ruth thought of Graham and his struggles through alcoholism and rehabilitation centres. She knew how hard it had been for him to get clean and stay clean. She watched as Harry's eyes softened slightly. He knew who she was thinking of.

"And he was linked to Nightingale?" Malcolm asked. "How?"

"That's what I was hoping to find out." Ros stated as Ruth looked at her notepad.

"Irene and Lucy haven't really given us much. Well, that's what I thought initially. We know Hans Limmerman is dead. But that was the name she gave us; written in Arabic for some unknown reason. But I did some digging. It seems when he was alive Limmerman had some connections to Iraq. Had a son there."

"A son." Adam frowned. "Hell bent on revenge no doubt."

"I did some digging. The boy, Francis is 25 now and not in the least interested in his father's business. He is interested in the money." She sighed. "He was a teenager when his father died but it seems he resisted any call to follow in his footsteps. Until now. Interpol and Europol are also extremely keen to talk to him. He's currently using his mum's surname of Al-Mohammed but is not a Muslim."

"Kuwait is multi faith but I'd have thought Iraq was more singular." Harry stated. "What with Daesh there."

Ruth nodded. "I agree, but I think we have our target now. We have two men in the country with seemingly solid links to Nightingale. We know there is more to this than drug dealers and consignments."

"Increase surveillance." Ros stated. "Pick up Frankie boy and tell Drug Squad to jog on. They've had their turn, time to let the grown ups take over."

Xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Grown Ups

Graham poured the hot water into the mug as he thought about his cancelled Stag do. He had to admit he was relieved in some ways that he wouldn't have to spend time away from his fiancé. He didn't want to be around a bunch of rowdy and very possibly drunk Spooks. He sighed, feeling slightly guilty that his adoptive brother and 'best man' wouldn't get to organise the day trip he had planned.

"Gray?"

"Nick"

"Mum called. Says they're stuck in the Grid." Nick perched on the edge of the worktop. "Said we were ok."

"Looks like you and Squeak are having your tea with us." Graham handed him a mug of tea.. "I am not ordering pizza."

"But it's part of my Greek Cypriot heritage." Nick tried his best to look innocent. Graham laughed.

"You are a crap liar. Pizza is Italian not Greek. You can have beans on toast." Nick feigned shock as Gracie ran into the room.

"Pizza!"

"Oh this is not fair!" Graham stated as Gracie looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Since when did you two tag team?"

Xxxxxx

"Drug Squad are seriously beginning to annoy me." Ruth stared at the computer screen as Ros sat next to her. "Nightingale is our jurisdiction not theirs."

"Which I am sure you'll tell them." Ruth tapped furiously at the computer as she spoke. "Francis has been busy."

"Go on." Ros stared at the screen. "Daddy would be proud. Can you find his last known location?"

"Already have." Tariq spun in his chair. "He left the Royale hotel five minutes ago on foot. Heading west towards Oxford Street. It's weird. He's been in plain sight of the CCTV all the time. He's either an idiot..."

"Or he wants us to know what he's doing." Ruth finished as Ros got to her feet. Ros nodded once, her eyes narrowed as she watched the screen.

"Ruth,"

"I'll find out everything there is to know about him. Just."

"What?" Ros shrugged her jacket on.

"Be careful. It was his father."

"That tried to kill me before. I know. Zaf!"

"Yep!" Zaf answered as he opened a bag of crisps. Ros took them off him and threw them on the desk. Zaf raised his eyebrows.

"That was my lunch!"

"I don't want crumbs in the car. Cmon." She marched out of the Grid leaving Zaf little option but to follow her.

Xxxxxxx

Harry paced his office as he listened to the Home Secretary on the other end of the phone. Despite a snap general election the woman was still in post; something he found he was grateful for but in that moment he just wanted her to stop berating him so that he could get a word in edgewise.

"Insufferable woman." He muttered as he placed his mobile phone back in his pocket. He closed his eyes trying to calm his temper as he turned to see Ruth stood in the doorway of his office. Clearly upset she twisted the rings on her wedding finger as she tried to order her thoughts.

"Harry..." she looked away. "We've had a red flash. From Zaf. Requesting backup at the Mermaid Dock ."

"He's with Ros." Harry walked to her. "Ruth?"

"Yeah. Something's happened. He found an IED. Ros is with the suspect. They were separated." Ruth twisted her rings. "I'm. Ros is trapped inside with the suspect."

Harry ran a hand over his face. He didn't want to think about the possibilities of what could happen with Ros trapped in the same space as a member of Nightingale.

"Get Beth, Alec and Dimitri to the scene."

"Adam and Will are on the way. Bomb Squad are nearby." Ruth stepped back as Harry walked out of the office.

. "Lucas and Zoe?"

"Lucas heard everything over the comms." Ruth held his gaze. "He's on his way to be with Zaf now. Zoe is in the Registry with Catherine."

"We have the location." Harry looked Ruth in the eye.

"Harry."

"I'm going to the scene. Have the bomb squad chief contact me." His voice softened as he saw the look in her eyes. "I have to."

Ruth nodded once. "Come back."

"I will." He smiled slightly before disappearing out of the Pods. Ruth watched him go before turning as Calum called her name. Pushing her fear from her mind she forced herself to concentrate on what was being said. Ros' life depended on it.

Xxxxxx

A/N thanks for reviewing the story so far. Bit delayed in updates as real life has been getting in the way. Hope people are still reading this. New story is in the planning stage but unsure whether to write it at present.


	10. Chapter 10

Trapped

Harry pushed the accelerator on the 4x4 to the limit. He knew Ros was more than capable of handling herself; she'd been taken hostage more than once. Often with disastrous results for those who took her. But he needed to be there. He pressed the hands free button on the dash board as Catherine's voice came through the air.

"Zaf has called."

"Good." Harry knew that at least meant one of his officers was alive. "Sit rep."

"Police and paramedics are on the way. Seems Al-Mohammed or Limmerman junior were a bit careless hiding the drugs. Zaf and Ros found a shipment big enough to destroy Wales." Catherine frowned as she spoke.

"No word of Ros?"

"No." Catherine paused. "This is Ros Myers. We should be worried about the bloke who's taken her not the other way around."

Harry chuckled , knowing Catherine didn't really know how much Ros had been through. He prayed she would never find out.

"Adam, Lucas and Erin are on scene." Ruth interjected. "Keep the comms open." Her voice almost challenged him not to. Harry nodded once.

"Affirmative." Harry answered.

Xxxxx

Ros glared at the blonde man staring at her. The gun level with her head as she thought about the last time she had set eyes on him.

"You should be dead." The man glared at her. Ros shrugged.

"I should be a lot of things."

"You are a slimy bitch. No wonder you were always the Daddy's girl. You and him were like peas in a pod."

"Really? And you hated that." Ros glared. "You should be in prison."

"Out for good behaviour." He smiled. "I actually thought Nightingale would finish the job I started."

"I am not like Dad." Ros turned to him. "I'm sad to say you are."

Philip Myers smirked. "Sarah wanted to call you. I told her I would deal with you. That you would cross my path one day." Ros felt as if she had been punched in her stomach. Her brother was in Nightingale. The man in front of her was a stranger.

"What the Hell are you doing with drug dealers and terrorists? Philip. You're not our father; you can't believe that this makes you the man he wanted you to be?" She squared up to him.

"The bomb has a timer on it."

"So? We both get killed? How is that going to help Mum? Our sister?" Philip smirked as he released the safety catch. Ros glared. She was not about to beg for her life, not to her brother of all people. "Go on then." She glared.

"Mum's dead."

"So I guess I'll see her before you do."

"Ros." She knew her comms were on; that the Grid could hear what she was hearing.

"Thomas and Limmerman junior." She glared. "They put you up to this. You're not sharp enough to plan all this yourself. Sarah got the looks, I got the brains, I have no idea what you inherited." She kept her voice low as she took a step towards him. Philip kept his eyes on her; pure hate emanated from them. The blonde man smirked.

"You think Thomas and Limmerman junior as you call him could do all this? Billions of pounds of cocaine flooding the UK market? Drug gangs infiltrated and replaced by mafioso type figures."

"You've been watching too many Ross Kemp documentaries again. Philip. They sent you here, to make sure the deal goes through no doubt. And killing me in the process is no doubt a bonus. But murder suicide? No, even your sick little mind couldn't come up with that one." She watched as uncertainty filled his eyes. The gun wobbled dangerously as she jumped forward.

Xxxxxxx

Harry parked the car as the sound of gunfire filled the air. He shot from the car heading towards Adam who was trying to stop Lucas entering the building.

"Lucas!" Adam hissed. "We don't know anything yet."

"Yes we do." Ruth's voice came over the comms. "He's the tie to Nightingale. Philip Myers is the link from Nightingale to us. He's been on Thomas' payroll since October when he was released from prison."

Harry felt his blood boil. Ros was like a younger sister to him, knowing her birth family had destroyed her more than once made his stomach churn. Now there was a chance her own brother had killed her. Lucas swore uncharacteristically as Zaf and Adam stepped around them. Beth appeared looking more worried than Harry had ever known her to be.

"There's a bomb. Basic IED. On a timer."

"You can disarm it?" Zaf answered. Beth nodded.

"Of course." Beth sounded mildly offended as she turned to him. "I'm just concerned it might trigger something bigger."

"Ros is in there." Lucas stepped back from the group. Erin nodded. She could see how scared her friend was. The man was always the epitome of the strong silent type but she could see he was beginning to buckle under the strain.

"Yeah. I know." Beth paused. "But this is bigger than one spook. You know that."

"Beth." Harry warned as he saw Lucas visibly retreat into himself. Adam nodded. He understood what Beth meant. They had made sacrifices none of them could imagine, Ros being locked with her psychopathic brother wasn't the most important issue on the agenda at that moment. None of them saw Lucas and Zaf slip away.

Xxxxxxxx

The sound of gunfire reverberated around the Grid as Catherine gasped. Ruth glared at the screen, fighting the urge to cry. Malcolm tapped a few keys on the computer in front of him as the voices of the team began to filter through the comms.

"What the Hell is going on?"

"Cath, nothing is straight forward in his his job." Tariq stated. "I need to get through to Ros. She has a pin on her, a camera in it. She just needs to activate it." He explained. "Then we can see what she is looking at." He carried on staring at the screen, trying to pull up the image from the camera.

"But." Catherine paused.

"But what?" Calum was already pulling his jacket on.

Catherine looked towards her husband and stepmother. "What if she can't? What if she's dead?"

xxxxxx

A/N am thinking of deleting this story. Please let me know if you are reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Sisters and Brothers

Ros lurched towards the gun, grabbing the barrel as the gun fired. She fell forwards, landing on the concrete floor, Philip was on top, grappling for the gun as the earth around her convulsed.

"Stop this." Ros grunted out as he struggled to maintain control of the gun. "We can walk out of here now."

Philip punched her sharply as the gun fired. Ros stared wide eyed as the shock radiated through her. Blood soaked her shirt as she struggled with her brother. A second shot ran out as she felt a jolt through her body. Philip fell silent as she pushed him away. A door screeched as familiar voices hit her ears.

"Ros!" Lucas was at her side before she could register his presence. Harry walked over to the other Myers sibling as she tried to focus.

"It's ok, Ros. Beth is dealing with the bomb. We will get you out of here."

Ros arched an eyebrow. She knew her husband was panicking but she didn't know why.

"Shit." She brought her hand in front of her face, noticing the fresh red blood for the first time. "No."

"You'll be ok." Lucas pulled on her shirt, moving the fabric aside as she realised what he thought.

"Yeah." She lifted her head as he pulled the shirt away from her. "Not me. Mine. Philip." She nodded to where her brother lay. Her face paled as she saw Harry shake his head as he felt for a pulse. Bile built in her throat as Harry rolled him into his back.

"Ros?" Lucas helped her sit up. "The new Kevlar vest, Tariq's new toy."

"Passed the field test." Ros gasped. Harry tapped his ear, speaking quietly to whoever was relaying information. He looked up at his junior officers.

"Out now."

"I'm not leaving my brother." Ros stated firmly. Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry Ros. We have to go. Now. Beth can't diffuse the bomb in time. We go now." Harry paused as he saw Ros get to her feet. Blood trickled down from her hairline as she tried to focus.

"Not again. This can't happen again." Ros seemed to be in her own world. Harry and Lucas exchanged glances. The body in front of Harry remained still. Harry nodded.

"You are currently suspended until you have a full bill of health. Lucas get her out of here. That's an order." Harry's voice was dangerously low. He knew time was running out. Philip Myers was dead. He wouldn't lose any sleep over the man who had tried to murder his own sister twice. Lucas nodded; pulling Ros until she snapped her arm away.

"Fuck off Harry!" She bent forward, stumbling as she grabbed for Philip, still believing he was alive. She recoiled back as she realised why Harry hadn't started basic first aid. She stared at the mutilated body before Lucas lifted her from her feet; forcibly carrying her from the building. Harry followed them , never looking back.

Xxxxxx

"Zaf." Adam jogged towards him. The rain bouncing on the Tarmac as he reached him. Zaf pulled his jacket closer to him, trying to keep the rain from soaking his skin.

"Alright?"

"You? I know Alec stopped you going in there." Zaf looked away.

"Philip Myers is as dirty as his father was. He's in league with Thomas and his croanies. He's the financial link for the drugs." Zaf ran a hand through his hair as Malcom's voice came through the earpiece. Adam frowned before turning and heading backwards towards the car. The ground shook, debris flying everywhere as he hit the ground. Erin's screams could be heard as sirens and car alarms filled the air.

Xxxxxx

Ruth sat in silence. She could hear and see the commotion at the docks but it didn't seem to register. Anger flared through her as she realised Harry had chosen to walk into a building that had been rigged to explode. She closed her eyes; knowing why he had done it but hating that he felt he had to. She refocused in the job in hand.

"Catherine." She watched as her step daughter looked up; her pale skin now ashen. "Find out everything there is to know about Philip Myers."

"He's Ros' brother." Malcolm explained. Catherine nodded.

"Ok, yeah." She turned to her computer screen. The thought of what may have happened at the docks pushed to the back of her mind. Part of her was glad that Ruth had given her something constructive to do. Another part was desperately worrying about her father and her colleagues. Ruth nodded once before returning to her own computer. The thought of Harry potentially in a bombed out building made her stomach turn to ice. She knew she had to stay focused but every time Harry put himself in danger it was getting more difficult to do so. It wasn't until her earpiece crackled that she realised Adam was talking.

"Sit rep."

"Ruth." Adam coughed. "Beth defused a second IED. The bomb squad are dismantling it now. The first explosion was the timer device."

"Ok." Ruth tapped keys on the computer. "Casualty number?"

"Ros is injured. On her way to A&E with Lucas. Erin, Dimitri and Alec are securing the scene with the clowns. Harry, Zaf and I are on the way back." Adam spoke. "My car took the full force so it's stuffed. My insurance is already ridiculous." He groaned as he could hear Harry berating him. Ruth smiled slightly.

"Philip Myers?" Zoe's voice cut through the air as Will joined them on the Grid.

"Dead." Zaf answered; his voice colder than he remembered. "Blew his own brains out when he failed to kill his sister."

"Get back here." Ruth paused. "ASAP."

"Affirmative." Harry's voice could be heard through the comms. Her heart broke for Ros but she couldn't help the flood of relief that washed over her as Harry's voice was heard. Harry cut the comms after telling Calum to order a clean up team to deal with the car while Zoe was to inform the media a gas main had been damaged. Moments later the Grid sat in silence as the enormity of the situation set in. Ruth pushed her chair back from the desk before heading towards the kitchenette. She wanted to cry for Ros. She knew the woman hated her brother; that they had been estranged for years but being present where he died had to hurt. Part of her was gone. She paused as she waited for the kettle to boil, aware that she wasn't alone.

"Coffee?"

"Tea." Will smiled. "They are ok."

"Yeah. This time." Ruth sniffed the milk, dubious as to how fresh it was. "Milk is off."

"Black then."

"A true spy." Ruth sighed. "Adaptable at the drop of a hat."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The new recruit smiled. Ruth handed him the mug, raising an eyebrow as he shovelled sugar into the hot liquid.

"I wouldn't."

"Is it always like this?" Will asked seriously. His eyes dark with worry. Ruth sighed. "Death, treachery, destruction."

Ruth nodded. "On a good day."

"How do you do it? Alec said you, Malcolm and Harry were here for years. How doesn't it break you?"

"It does." Ruth remembered her reaction when George had been killed; the way she had behaved in the months following, the way Jo's death had been the last straw. "It hurts. Every time. But if we don't do this, who will? What do your parents think you do?"

"This job makes liars of us."

"Wisely observed." Ruth sipped her tea. "Will, we do the job because we know it makes the country a little bit safer. I want Gracie, Lily and the other kids to grow up thinking Isis, Daesh, Nightingale, Britain for Britain and others like them are consigned to the history books." She thought he was beginning to understand.

"They think I work for a London travel company. How do we go on?"

"Can't go in, must go on." She squeezed his arm before heading to the door. She turned, cradling her mug in both hands. "You are good at this job. Just don't let real life and undercover become too entwined with each other. Tom used to say we had to learn to put our real selves in boxes. Forget who we are but not what we are when the time comes."

"Did it work?" Will watched her carefully.

"Honestly, no. I don't think it did. It's a nice idea though."

"Who's Tom?"

"Tom Quinn." Ros sighed. "He had Ros' job once. A long time ago."

"He quit?"

"There's a story for another day." Ruth sighed before heading back to her work station.

Xxxxxxx

"Ros." Lucas sat in front of her as they waited in the treatment room. She was deathly silent and clearly shaken. He covered her hand with his own.

"He was going to kill me."

"Yes." Lucas nodded. "Yes he was."

"I grabbed for the gun. He was always crap at fighting. When we were kids he used to get picked on. That's why I was always in the Head teacher's office. It was me that dealt with the school bullies. He hated that. Didn't want a girl fighting for him." She sighed. "God I hope Amy and James don't end up like us."

"They won't." Lucas watched as she took a shuddering breath. Pain lined her features. "Your ribs took a battering. You have a nasty bump on the head."

Ros raised her hand to her hairline, looking at the blood on her fingers as she removed it. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Frowning she looked Lucas in the eyes.

"I killed him. How can you even look at me? First Jo, now him."

"Ros." Lucas's eyes flashed in anger. "He fired the gun. He did. Not you."

"If I hadnt grabbed it."

"You'd be dead and I would have to explain to a seven year old and four year old why mum isn't coming home." He watched as she stared back at him. "Ros."

"He was in Nightingale." Ros blinked. "My brother was a terrorist." He touched her face gently as her eyes closed. "Lucas."

"I know." He kissed her gently. "I.

"My mother is dead. He told me that. He said she died. That I'd see her soon." She whispered as tears filled her eyes. Lucas hated his brother in law with a venom he didn't know he was capable of. Ros hadn't deserved any of the things her family had put her through. It was no wonder she had learned to become the 'Ice Queen'. It was all she had to protect herself. Lucas pulled her into his arms, holding her gently as she finally let the tears fall.

Xxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Connections**

 **Harry had walked back into the Grid relieved to see the organised chaos he had come to expect from his team. Adam had jogged straight towards the kitchenette in search of decent coffee while Zaf made a beeline for Zoe. He smiled slightly as he watched the two spooks appear to appraise the other. Looking around the Grid he realised that the one woman he had expected to see was no where in sight.**

 **"Dad?" He looked to see Catherine walk towards him. "You ok? How's Ros?"**

 **"I'm fine." He watched as his oldest child raised an eyebrow. "Honestly I am fine."**

 **"Ros?"**

 **"Cuts and bruises. Lucas is with her."**

 **"Ok." Catherine nodded slightly, her blonde hair falling into her face. "Ruth asked me to find out all there was to find out about Philip Myers." She fell into step beside him. "He's been a busy boy."**

 **"Well he's no longer going to be." Harry kept his voice neutral. "He killed himself."**

 **"Shit."**

 **"My thoughts exactly."**

 **"Ros' only brother. Oh my God."**

 **"They were estranged." Malcom joined the conversation as Catherine folded her arms.**

 **"Graham and I were once. I know I'd have been devastated in Ros' shoes. Even if we hated each other at the time." Catherine paused. Harry smiled slightly.**

 **"You didn't hate each other."**

 **"No." She nodded. "I hated the Graham he was when he was on drugs and booze. He hated me on self destruct. It's cool now." She paused as Harry looked at Ruth's abandoned desk. "She said she needed some air."**

 **"Oh. Fine. Thankyou. Keep following Myers. It seems he was financing all this." Catherine frowned before turning to head towards her desk.**

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **"I'm fine." Zaf assured Zoe as she ran her eyes over him. The woman in front of him was becoming a veteran spook. If there was one thing Zoe Reynolds could tell, it was when someone was lying to her.**

 **"Physically yes." Her cut glass accent caught his attention. It was always more pronounced when she was nervous, angry or scared. He sighed.**

 **"Yes, I'm in one piece." He smiled. "I'm happy with that for now." He smiled slightly as Zoe touched his hand. "I thought Ros was dead. I heard the gun go off. Zo, I really thought the sick scumbag had killed her."**

 **Zoe nodded; while Ros would never become her best friend she knew Zaf loved both Ros and Ruth as if they were sisters. She knew they felt the same about him.**

 **"I know." Zoe looked down. "I know we don't get to pick our family but I don't know what Ros did in a past life to end up as a Myers."**

 **"Yeah." Zaf sighed. "At least she has Lucas and the children."**

 **Zoe smiled. "And us. Section D; we're family. Big and dysfunctional but we're here for her." Zaf pulled his fiancé into a hug; knowing that she meant every word.**

 **Xxxx**

 **Harry reached the roof in time to see Ruth staring out over the city. Her hands resting on the safety rail she seemed oblivious to his presence. He took a moment to watch her; knowing she would chastise him for doing so. He smiled slightly as he realised he still found her captivating all these years after they had first met.**

 **"You can stop staring at me." She turned to face him. Harry smiled.**

 **"How?"**

 **"I always know when you are watching me." Ruth smiled back. "Harry." He crossed the roof to her, resting his hand on her waist. Her eyes met his as all the worry of the past few hours ebbed away.**

 **"Born spook."**

 **"Maybe I just know you." Ruth smiled as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. "What is it?"**

 **"I suspended Ros. It was the only way to get her to stop. Philip is dead. He blew his face off. I'll save you the graphic imagery but I didn't want her to see him. Not like that. Lucas carried her out of there." Harry closed his eyes as Ruth stepped closer to him. "I."**

 **"You did what you thought was best at the time. In the field it's a different world to the Grid. Decisions are made on the spot." Ruth sighed as she rested her hands on his chest. "She will understand. And it's not the first time. I think we've all been suspended or threatened with decommissioning at some point. I know you have."**

 **"True."**

 **Ruth kissed him gently on the lips.**

 **"Have you heard from Graham? Terri or Nick?"**

 **Harry frowned. Ruth handed him her phone. "Three texts all begging forgiveness."**

 **"What? Why?"**

 **"They've eloped." Ruth smiled. "Tottenham Registry Office. Nick still got to be best man. Gracie was there and Terri's friend from church was there."**

 **"Oh." Harry read the text. "I see. I thought it was going to be more bad news." He sighed. "It's a relief actually."**

 **"Romantic I thought." Ruth smiled.**

 **"He gets that from me." Harry answered seriously. Ruth raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Is that so?"**

 **"Undeniable." Harry whispered as he kissed her. Ruth clutched the lapels of his jacket as she let him deepen the kiss. The need for oxygen broke them apart. Harry rested his forehead against hers. Ruth breathed heavily, her eyes closed. A door slammed in the wind as they broke apart. Harry turned to see Catherine a few feet away from them.**

 **"You'd better get back to the Grid. Now."**

 **"What's happened?" Harry asked as his oldest child marched away.**

 **"Thomas, Hans Limmerman junior and Philip Myers had something planned that makes Nightingale look like a bunch of kids playing with fire." Catherine was clearly angry.**

 **"Such as?" Harry glanced at Ruth.**

 **"I cross referenced the files from Myers, his friends and his father. Those drugs weren't for sale by drug dealers to idiots who get addicted like I did." She frowned. "They intend to put them in the water supply. Unless they get their ransom."**

 **"Myers is dead." Ruth stated firmly.**

 **"Yes but the other two aren't." Catherine folded her arms. "Ruth, you were right. This is going to get messy."**

 **Xxxxxxxx**

 **A/N please review if you are reading this.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ransom?

Harry headed straight back to his office, knowing he had to speak to several politicians and heads of business. It was not something he was looking forward to. He hated the political element to his job, keeping the Section in the good books of the Powers-that-be seemed to be getting more and more difficult in the current political environment. He grabbed his phone just as Ruth reached her work station. He sighed as he watched her, knowing her thoughts would be with Ros. He prayed his Section Chief would be able to rationalise what was happening and that she would step back if she needed to.

"Ruth?"

"Tariq." Ruth didn't look up as she began tapping away at her computer.

"Myers. Ros' brother inherited all the money from his parents' estate. None was left to Ros or her sister. Isn't that a bit weird?"

Ruth sighed. "Knowing how Joss Myers mind worked, no it isn't. He wasn't the most modern of men. I doubt his wife even made a will."

"Have you?"

"What?"

"Made a will?" Tariq asked. "Personnel have told me I should."

"Yes." Ruth frowned. "I have, it was in the contract when I started here. I'm not surprised the Myers women were excluded from the will." Ruth leant back in her chair as Calum approached.

"Me neither." Calum joined the conversation. "The lowlife piece of shit didn't even tell Ros her mother had died. Who does that? Who has that much hate in them that they can't even pick up the phone to tell their sister a parent has died? It's sick." He lifted his mug of coffee to his lips.

Ruth sighed, her heart ached for her friend. Ros was the ultimate Ice Queen but Ruth knew she felt things more acutely than the rest of the team would be able to imagine. The ice was a defence mechanism. She sighed, knowing most of the women in the Section did the same thing; only Ros was an expert at it.

"Family is a strange thing." Ruth answered cryptically as she looked at her screen. She smiled slightly as the information she had been looking for filled the screen. "Yes." She smiled. "I've still got it."

"Dare I ask?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow as he picked up his latest gadget. "Ruth?"

"I've just had little look in the security system of London Water and Sewage,"

"I created their security! How did you? Oh well really!" Malcolm didn't know whether to be proud of his friend or disturbed that the programme he had worked on had been breeched so efficiently. "Well?" He folded his arms as he watched Ruth read the screen in front of her. Catherine beckoned for Harry to join them.

"It seems Catherine was right. Thomas and Philip Myers have been blackmailing the Chief Executive." Ruth explained. She watched as the members of the team on the Grid listened to her.

"I think its time we paid him a visit." Adam pulled his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Her, actually." Ruth continued to explain. "Dame Emily Foxhaven. Aged 49. Became the boss at the start of this financial year. Seems the company has had some severe financial issues since." Ruth explained. "She's married to Frank Foxhaven. Disgraced former MP. Only kept out of prison as the party whip was able to brush a lot of questionable dealings under the carpet."

"Such as?" Ros returned with Lucas at her side. She looked the image of professionalism but those who knew her well enough could see the cracks in the armour. Lucas and Zaf exchanged glances.

"Such as adultery, drugs, rent boys and gambling. Insider trading was also mentioned. He was an MP for twenty years, until June 8th. Its just a few reasons he lost his candidacy at the last General Election." Catherine folded her arms. "Until he lost his seat. Even Quark the Alien Hunter had more votes than he did." Will and Zaf both smirked, remembering the local news about the independent candidate canvassing in a full suit of armour. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Typical politician." Ros snapped.

"The thing is." Ruth replied. "Money has been haemorrhaged from the company for the last two months. Share prices have dropped. Its in serious trouble."

"How did my brother fit in?" Ros' voice was as cold as ice as the words left her lips. Ruth couldn't help but worry.

"Blackmail." Adam frowned.

"That sounds like the type of thing he would be involved in. There has to be a financial gain. He is." She paused. "Was money orientated. Always has been. But why her?"

"She's the boss." Catherine stated. "Frankie boy was already out of the loop but since his disgrace his wife has been the public face of the couple. She's the respectable one. Only if her company doesn't give Thomas and his friends £6 billion pounds the media get to hear of her part in her husband's affairs. They dump a lovely combination of Anthrax, Bubonic Plauge and enterotoxins into the water supply for the Capital. People will become sick, water borne infections are nasty."

"We are talking deaths of thousands of people." Ruth interjected. "Patients who are immunocompromised such as those with cancer, HIV and AIDS, Sarcoidosis and anyone recovering from infection will be particularly at risk. So far she hasn't paid but these people aren't just going to go away. The email I intercepted says they are giving her until tomorrow morning at 9 am. If they don't get their money they will not only ruin her reputation but also destroy her company. The fall out from something like this would take years to recover from."

Harry shook his head. "Adam, Dimitri I want you to pay Mrs Foxhaven a visit. This has gone on too long." He stepped back as the team began to gather their things to chase the evidence Catherine and Ruth had uncovered. Adam jogged towards the Pods with Dimitri close behind. Ros began issuing instructions while Erin pulled her leather jacket on.

"I'll talk to Richard. See what the Cousins have picked up on this lot. They must have done this before. To be so confident." Erin stated as Harry let a sly smile creep over his face. He began to wonder if Thomas and Hans Limmerman junior; as he had become known were aware of what they had let themselves in for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Nearly the end now. Thinking about a Zaf and Tariq centred story next.


	14. Chapter 14

Visiting Time

Erin pulled her coat tightly around her as she waited for the American man she had been dating for the last few months to arrive. She knew Richard wouldn't intentionally stand her up but sometimes the nature of their work made it unavoidable. She glanced at her watch, wondering if it would have been easier to just head over to the US Embassy or the CIA office in London to see what they had to say on what was turning out to be a global conspiracy to blackmail. Just as she was about to finish the latte she had been hunched over for the last thirty minutes the tall African American man arrived.

"Sorry."

"Hi." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm guessing this ain't a social call. You'd have given up waiting for me by now." He smiled, almost self deprecating as he watched her lips curl into a small smile. "If it is any consolation my tardiness has been caused by the Commander in Chief announcing a new line up at the Whitehouse."

"Again? How many times is that this month?" Erin watched as he smiled back. There was something about Richard Turner that just made her happy to be around him. She didn't know what it was but she knew she hadn't felt that way about a man since Matthew had died. She took a deep breath.

"There's an issue going on linked to Philip Myers. A consortium of three so far. Linked to blackmail and Nightingale." She spoke quietly, looking away when the coffee shop waitress approached them.

"Cappuccino and soya milk latte please." He smiled at the young woman who instantly blushed. Erin raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, should I not have ordered for you? I just remember you don't have any dairy. Actually Rosie told me."

"She's not following me into this job. Gives away secrets like that." Erin smiled. In truth, she would rather die than have her daughter follow her into the Service. She had no idea how Harry coped with Catherine also being a spy, even if she was only supposed to be a desk officer. The drinks arrived as they sat in companionable silence as Richard thought about what Erin had said.

"I think there has been some chatter about Nightingale from the New York office. I'll see if I can find out what it is." His hand covered hers. "Erin, I know Nightingale was effectively pushed away from the UK by Section D. It is still a major nuisance to the rest of the world. You must know that."

Erin nodded. She hadn't been as optimistic to think they wouldn't hear from them or their supporters again. He looked her in the eye.

"Surely you see?"

"What?"

"Nightingale are not the sort of organisation to drop a grudge. They know you all kicked them out. They will come after you. Recruiting Ros' brother would have been a part of the plan. It would have been a bonus to them that he had an unnatural hatred of his sister."

Erin frowned. She knew what he was saying made sense. Richard had the ability to come across as the airheaded charmer but he was one of the best spooks the CIA had ever had. Erin knew if he was concerned then there was good reason to be, and not just their personal relationship affecting them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf parked the car in the corner of the carpark, reversing into the small space so that he could drive straight out if necessary. Adam straightened his tie.

"You think she's going to admit the company is paying a blackmailer?" Zaf asked as Adam raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe not straight away."

"So?"

"The Carter charm, my friend."

"Will get you killed, one day." Zaf stated seriously.

"Not while Carrie and the kids are alive." Adam answered seriously. "Did you hear? Graham and Terri eloped. To Tottenham Registry office."

"Ruth told me." Zaf smiled. "Guess they got fed up of waiting for us lot to be able to attend their wedding. Now, what's the plan?"

Adam smiled slightly. Zaf had a feeling Mrs Fairfax had no idea what she was about to contend with. He just hoped the meeting Ruth had engineered for them panned out the way it was supposed to. He rested his hand on the car door as Adam stepped out into the rain. He had a feeling things were about to get very interesting.

xxxxxxxx

Ruth tapped the keys on the computer in front of her. She was expecting someone from London Water to call her to verify who Adam and Zaf were claiming to be. She knew she would be lying through her teeth but she had to be believable if they were going to get through the front door. She did her best to concentrate as Ros seemed to radiate ice from every pore as she sat next to her.

"Ros?"

"What?"

"Adam and Zaf are on scene. We have this covered."

"I know."

"Then?" Ruth glanced around the Grid, glad that the majority of people appeared to have left. She knew Ros was at her most formidable when she was hurt or scared. In current circumstances Ruth assumed her friend was both.

"Again, what?"

"You know what? Your brother has died. In terrible circumstances. I know you weren't close but."

"Ruth, he tried to kill me. Twice. It sort of put him off my Christmas Card list." Ros folded her arms. She kept her eyes on the screen Ruth was working on.

"And your Mum."

"Ruth." Ros' voice held the warning tone that most people took as a signal to shut up and drop the subject. Ruth had no intention of doing so.

"As your analyst and your friend it is my place to say so drop the tone." She turned, looking Ros in the eye. "I get you haven't been close to your family for years but it still hurts. The betrayal is still real."

"Are you thinking of going for Debra Langham's job? Because if I wanted amateur psychiatry I'd go to her." Ros glared. Ruth rolled her eyes.

"No, but I have been there. You know what happened with my mother and I. She died, I still grieved her. Its natural and Ros, believe it or not you are human." Ruth watched as Ros nodded once. She knew what the Ice Queen was doing but eventually the ice would melt; she just hoped Lucas would be strong enough to catch her when she fell. The phone on Ruth's desk began ringing. Ros smiled slightly.

"Show time."

Ruth answered the call, confirming Adam and Zaf were from the Utilities Inspectorate and would only deal with the Chief Executive for London Water and Sewage. She ended the call. "Just think about what I said. Ok? Don't let your brother screw your mind up now, you're so much better than that and you are not on your own." Ruth smiled slightly as Will and Lucas returned to the Grid.

xxxxxxxxxx

"And you are absolutely certain there is no way the water can be tampered with?" Zaf asked as they walked through the corridors of the water company. The woman in front of him nodded, clearly annoyed that their safety procedures could be questioned.

"100%." She turned, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "And I am sure our data analysis along with our QC will reassure you of that." Mrs Fairfax ushered them into an ostentatious office that seemed out of place with the rest of the building.

"Really?" Adam closed the door behind him. "Then, please can you tell us how the company can afford to do that when you are paying hundreds of thousands to Nightingale to keep your husband's name out of the press and your firm in business."

The dark haired woman visibly paled as she watched him. Zaf knew the look in Adam's eyes. It was as if a snake had just caught his prey. He nodded once. "We know. Mrs Fairfax, we can help you save this company and your pride. But you have to help us."

"No." She snapped. "No more. I can't do this. People's jobs, their safety rely on me making sure the impurities don't get in the water supply. I pay on time but I can't pay anymore."

"You wont have to." Zaf tried to reassure her. Adam nodded.

"I."

"You help us stop these people and we can help you stabilise the company."

"I cant pay you too. I wont. Now I don't know who you are but..."

"We are MI5." Adam stated firmly. "And I'm sorry but you don't really have a great deal of choice."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	15. Chapter 15

Turning off the water works

Mrs Fairfax glared at Adam. She didn't quite know whether to believe him but part of her daughter don't see what choice she had. The blonde man held her gaze, unflinching as she glared.

"You might want to sit down for this." Zaf smiled as he sat in the chair opposite her desk. Adam remained standing until the older woman sat down.

"This is incredulous."

"We know what's been going on. Your husband is a disgraced MP. Wasn't it drugs and prostitution that saw him lose his job? It was fairly hushed up to some extent."

"But we all know what it means when a politician wished to spend more time with the family." Zaf finished; thinking if Adam was doing bad cop he may as well be the good one. Fairfax glared. "We also know Philip Myers, Al-Hasan and associates threatened not only to expose your husband's less savoury activities but also contaminate the water supply of London unless you gave them what they wanted."

"They said no police. How do you know all this?" She stammered as Adam finally sat down.

"We're MI 5. Did I not say?" Adam asked. "It's our job to know and stop these individuals."

"But."

"And that means we help you too. I don't care what or who your husband did. I do care about a known terrorist organisation getting hold of millions of pounds and potentially murdering everyone in London. Now, unless you want me to march you out of here and have a team of analysts swarming in I suggest you help us." Adam gave her the best charm smile he could muster.

"Fine." She nodded. "Do what you want."

Xxxxxxx

Lucas headed towards his desk as Harry returned from his visit to the DG. He looked as weary as Lucas felt. Harry headed straight to his office as Ros approached her husband.

"Lucas."

"Turns out that asset was a waste of time." He glanced up at her. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Dead when we got there. Throat had been cut. If I didn't know better I'd say Connie was still alive." The anger and resentment towards the dead woman still apparent in his voice. Ros leaned against his desk, her sleeves pulled down over the scars from the first hotel bomb that should have killed her.

"She's not." Ros remembered finding Ben Kaplin's body; knowing how devastated Malcolm and Jo had been. She had thought the officer an idiot but he had been getting there. Lucas tapped her hand.

"We were there, remember?"

"You ok?"

"Always." He smiled slightly at the stock answer.

"Don't do that."

"I've had enough psychobabble from Ruth today, thanks." She sighed as Lucas raised an eyebrow. He watched as she headed into the small kitchenette worried that she was far from alright. He just hoped Erin and the boys came back with some useful information.

Xxxxxx

It was dark when Ruth managed to slip into Harry's office unnoticed. She closed the door behind her as he turned the computer off.

"Its almost 10." She paused as he leant back in his chair. "Catherine and Calum have gone to collect the children and our two."

"Good."

"Gracie will be asleep by now." Ruth sighed. "Everyone else has gone home." He stepped around his desk to meet her. She rested her hands on his chest as his held her waist.

"Is that so?"

"I think Beth wanted to go after a lead but Dimitri and Tariq have persuaded her to leave it tonight. Everyone will be back here at 6. Ros was thinking of putting one of us in undercover in Nightingale."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"No."

"Nightingale are extremely well financed and I would bet money on them knowing just as much about us as we do of them." She paused as his eyes darkened. "The only officer they may know little if anything about is Will."

"No, he's not going undercover alone. He's not been qualified long enough." Ruth nodded, agreeing with him.

"I agree. Will could do it but I'd not want to put him in the position so soon. Ros suggested that it be one of us they think has been damaged; turned before. Like her."

"Absolutely no way. She is Section Chief! They'd murderer her without thought."

"They murder anyone without a second thought." Ruth stepped back. "She won't put anyone else on the line. You know her. Honestly? I don't think she is in the right frame of mind; even if we could pull it off. Her brother, her mum." Ruth shook her head. "I'm hoping Lucas can talk some sense into her. For Amy and James' sake if nothing else."

Harry took her hand, pulling her towards him.

"I'll not sanction it, whether he does or not." Ruth nodded. "We cut them off at the source. The water company. Let Adam and Zaf do what they do best."

"Agreed." Ruth sighed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "She's going on self destruct again. She did this after Jo died. She blamed herself then as she does for her brother's death."

"Then she's wrong."

Ruth nodded. "Have you ever tried to tell Ros she's wrong about anything?"

Harry raised an eyebrow before taking Ruth's hand and leading her out of the Grid. He knew Ros Myers was a formidable woman when pushed - but there was no way he was going to let her destroy herself out of misplaced guilt.

Xxxxxxx

Carrie poured hot water into both mugs as she thought about her husband. Adam was a spy, she knew that and understood how important his work was. What she didn't understand was how he coped with it.

"Hi." He appeared in the kitchen. "One of those for me?"

"No. Isabella had a caffeine habit." She raised an eyebrow as he smirked.

"Early starter. She's not three until next month." He took the mug as Carrie smiled. "Caz?"

"I'm ok." She paused. "You're not. I know when you are worried about something. If it's work I won't pry."

"It's work." He sipped his drink. "I can't talk about it."

She nodded, understanding completely. She stepped forward, reaching out to him. "Ok, but just remember I'm here." She touched his face as his eyes closed. "Whatever happens I am here."

He kissed her before resting his forehead against hers.

"I know." He paused. "I think we should buy bottled water for a while." Carrie frowned as he kissed her; effectively ending the conversation.

Xxxxx

(A/N if you are reading this please let me know.)


	16. Chapter 16

Bottled Water and misunderstanding

Adam walked into the Briefing Room deep in thought. He knew Carrie had picked up on his worries but he thought she was right to be worried. Things were spiralling out of control. What had been a straight forward observe and pick up operation had turned into a nightmare. If they didn't stop Nightingale this time then London's water supply was going to be poisoned. It didn't bare thinking about. He looked across at Ruth who looked equally as worried.

"You spoke to Harry?"

She nodded as she picked up her file. Catherine sat next to her as Ros leant against the wall directly behind her.

"How did it go at the water company?" Beth asked as she flopped down in the chair next to Dimitri. Adam shrugged his shoulders. He really wasn't sure what the outcome of the meeting with Mrs Fairfax would be. Zaf and Zoe glanced at each other as they took their seats. Both looked exhausted. "What's up with you pair?" Beth turned to the couple.

"Nothing." Zoe snapped. Zaf yawned.

"Danny picked up a stomach bug. Vomiting since midnight."

"Oh no. Poor little thing." Ruth immediately empathised, remembering the times Nick had been unwell with childhood ailments when she was in Cyprus. Gracie had been lucky in that respect - tough like her father. She glanced up as Harry entered the room, smiling slightly as she thought how just thinking of him could apparently conjour up his presence. He looked on the verge of exploding as he and Malcolm were the last to take their seats.

"Good phone call?" Ros raised one eyebrow as Lucas and Zaf glanced at the papers Ruth had placed on the table earlier. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Lets just say the Home Secretary and I had a full and frank exchange of views." He paused. "Suffice to say that if we don't get to the bottom of this then funding to Section D will be cut right back."

"That's bloody ridiculous." Erin snapped. "The so called War on Terror as she wants to cut back on funding the domestic anti-terror unit?"

"Just the amount of money that covers my annual wages. I'm not far from retirement as you all know but that wont be the only one who's head is on the block." Harry paused. "More importantly if we don't get somewhere with this then the whole of London is at risk. We are talking millions of people who rely on the water supply. Adam, Zaf - give me some good news."

Adam glanced up as Zaf slumped back in the chair. He knew turning Fairfax was the missing link in getting to Nightingale. He knew they had to get her onside. "Good." He spoke with certainty. "Harry, the woman was terrified her husband's sordid little activities would be on the front of every tabloid in the country. We merely pointed out that seeing her husband's name on the front page would be the least of her worries if she didn't tell us what she knew."

"She's agreeable?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes." Zaf paused. He still didn't approve of Adam bullying the woman into telling them the truth but he knew it was part of the job. She had to know that helping them was safer than helping Nightingale.

"Myers is already dead." Ros pushed herself away from the wall as Lucas and Ruth exchanged glances. "With his financial backing lost they will be upping the ante. They aren't going to just take her money and go away. That water supply is going to be contaminated whatever she does."

"You think they would actually do it?" Will asked.

"Yes." Ros answered calmly. "The money is a bonus to them. All along we suspected a drugs deal was the main issue. Its the least of the concerns we have. It seems they have graduated from bombs and assassination through to mass murder."

"She's due to pay her contact on Wednesday." Zaf stated calmly.

"I can track her finances." Tariq spoke up. "I already hacked the company's accounts but getting into hers would be even easier."

"The payments wont be through the internet. She's meeting her contact on Wednesday." Zaf explained. "I am going to be there."

"We all are." Harry stated firmly. "We find the contact she is meeting and pick them both up. This ends." Harry stood up as Ros began giving out orders as Alec and the team began to leave the room. Beth picked up the piece of paper Ruth had placed on the desk earlier. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Ruth has been doing her research. This is Fairfax's history." Beth explained. "Which you'd know if you bothered to look at it. She's no angel."

"Ruth?"

"No, idiot. Fairfax." Alec snapped. "So we follow her and what? Pick up the contact?"

"No." Harry stopped as they looked at him. "Alec and Will are going to follow the culprit, this ends. That money is being used to fund a terrorist network that threatens the safety of everyone in this city. We stop that." Harry picked up the bottle of water on the oak table. Alec nodded, not seeing the irony of having bottled water in the building.

"Yeah, time to finish it."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n three chapters left. Would anyone be interested in a story focusing on Zaf and Tariq?


	17. Chapter 17

Tails

The afternoon sunshine made the day look warmer than it really was. Harry stood on the Grid watching Alec follow Mrs Fairfax across the busy London streets. The busy commuters had no idea what was going on around them. Malcolm tapped a few keys on the computer as the screen changed to where Will could be seen drinking a take away coffee as he seemed to wait.

"Adam and Zaf are in position." Ruth folded her arms as she watched. "Zaf slipped a bug on her; so if she's double crossing us we should still be able to find her."

"Good." Malcom smiled. "Tariq's new little devices are really rather clever."

"Taught by the best." Ruth smiled as her friend blushed.

Harry glared at the screen. Leaning forward he pressed a button on the computer. "Sit rep now."

"I see her." Erin stated as she jogged through the sea of people. "Headed towards Dimitri."

"I have eyeball." Ros melted into the crowd as she spoke. Her voice as clear over the comms as if she had been in the room with them. Ruth wished she was, knowing the woman who had become one of her closest friends since her return had been more shaken by the death of her only brother than she would admit.

"Should she be out there?" Tariq asked innocently. Harry frowned.

"Have you tried telling that woman not to do something?"

"No." Tariq visibly paled at the thought. Ruth smiled slightly. Ros Myers was a formidable woman - more than a match for both and she protected her team like a lioness with cubs. There was no way she wasn't going to be there.

"Location. Ros?" Ruth asked. Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"When did you stop using callsigns?"

"When someone decided Gazelle was a good name for me." Ruth answered. "Ros? The tracer has been stationary for a while." Ros didn't answer.

"Ros? " Ruth tried again. "Ros?"

Xxxxxxxc

Ros turned slowly, she knew what it felt like to have a gun between her shoulder blades. Swearing under her breath she ignored the noise from the Grid; knowing if they sent back up then another officer would be in danger.

"Philip said you'd not give up." The voice was heavily accented as she turned to look at the balaclava wearing assailant. She nodded.

"You knew him well." Ros took a step forward. "You don't know me." He held the gun steady as she glared at him. There was no way she was going to show any fear. She could hear Harry talking over the comms, ordering Dimitri to get to her with Zaf. Her face remained impassive as he began to waver.

"Are you gonna shoot me or what? Because I really don't have time for this." She sounded bored. The man called her a few choice names which she agreed with before stepping forward once more. If the gun went off she was dead. There was no way he could miss her. He tilted his head slightly to the left just as she punched him before knocking him off balance and pulling his arm behind his back. The gun went off as it clattered to the floor. Ros sunk her knee into her attackers back, his arm almost twisted out of the socket.

"Who sent you?" Ros asked. "Don't be shy, tell Ros." She coaxed as of trying to get a shy toddler to talk to her. The man groaned as she leaned forward, more pressure on his back. "Not all blondes are dumb and you made a mistake underestimating me. Now tell me who sent you and I may consider leaving all your limbs attached."

"Need a hand Boss?" Ros smirked as Zaf appeared to her left.

"No, thanks. Just having a friendly chat with my would be murderer. Fancy taking him into the cells?" She offered as if offering to make tea. Zaf smiled as Dimitri found and disabled the gun.

"Yeah. My pleasure."

Ros took her weight off his back allowing Zaf to pull the man to his feet. He pulled the balaclava off as Ros held him.

"Hardly the Milk Tray Man." Zaf scoffed. The dark haired man winced as Zaf led him back to the car.

Xxxxxxxc

Adam left the bookmakers across the road from the meeting place Mrs Fairfax had told them about. He felt awkward, uneasy which was something he wasn't used to. He could see Alec dressed like a car mechanic working on a pool car that had nothing wrong with it.

"Beth?" He paused as he tried to find his target.

"Six o clock." The jogger announced as she fell into step behind the smartly dressed woman. "I have eyes."

"Ok." Alec looked up as gunfire could be heard. "Here we go."

Adam, Lucas and Beth ran towards the sound of the gunfire. Beth rugby tackled the older woman to the ground as Lucas gave chase. Adam made to follow as running suddenly became more difficult. He felt sick, the world around him blurring as he heard Beth in the distance.

"Medic! We need a medic! Adam's down. Repeat. Officer down."

He touched his side as nausea overwhelmed him. Pulling his hand away he saw the hot, sticky red liquid. Realising he had been shot he tried to stand, only to feel Alec pushing him back.

"You've been shot, daft sod."

"I." Adam frowned. "Yeah." His breathing became laboured as Alec applied pressure to the wound. Adam winced.

"Ambulance on the way. Just bloody do as you're told for once." Adam nodded, sweat breaking out as his body began to shake.

"Shock." Beth stared at her friend. "Adam, keep thinking of Carrie, Wes and Issy. Ok?"

Adam smiled slightly at the mention of his children and wife before the world around him fell dark.

Xxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Adam

Beth knelt next to her friend, pulling her pink hoodie off before tying around Adam's waist. His breathing became more laboured as she called for back up - aware Alec was doing the best he could to keep the blonde spook conscious.

"Adam? Adam!" Alec shook him as Beth shook her head before checking his pulse. Malcolm could be heard over their earpieces reassuring them an ambulance was on route and Will was close by with a defibrillator.

"No pulse. Shit." Alec began CPR as Beth made sure Adam's airway was open. She shook slightly as they began basic life support. "One, two, three." Alec counted the compressions as a small crowd appeared to gather around them. Beth ignored the onlookers; focused solely on her friend.

"Cmon Adam." She whispered as Will appeared with the Defibrillator. Kneeling next to the fallen spook he ripped Adam's shirt before applying the pads as Alec kept pressing on the younger man's chest. Beth frowned as she realised he was humming Nellie the Elephant.

"Stop." Will rested a hand on his arm as the machine spoke. The electronic voice deafening.

"You wanna hand?" They looked up to see Natasha frowning. "Bloody Ell!" She stared as Beth recognised the coffee shop owner.

"Help or bugger off."

"Right. You. Swap." Natasha pushed Alec out of the way. He fell back as the machine spoke again.

"Rhythm check - shock advised." The machine whined. "Stand clear." Will pressed the button . Adam's body jerked and convulsed as the shock went through him.

Xxxxxx

Lucas ran after the man with the gun, recognising him immediately from Ruth's photos. He knew the man had ordered Philip to kill Ros he tried to keep his emotions in control. Pausing he looked left and right as Erin appeared.

"The underpass." She pointed towards the subway as Lucas nodded. They were off in seconds, Erin sprinting through the crowds as Lucas followed closely. She couldn't help but feel angry at the thought of the chief executive of the water company being complicit in Nightingale's crime. She couldn't bare the thought of Adam's children no longer having their dad; remembering what it had been like when Rosie's father had been murdered. Spotting the man in the ground she ran at him, barrelling him to the ground as she hit him. Lucas skidded to a halt, helping the new girl to manhandle their culprit into a waiting police car.

Xxxxxx

Zoe jogged through Thames House as she thought of how Nightingale had deceived them again. The anger at the thought Fairfax had been lying to them which had resulted in Ros having a gun pulled on her and Adam getting shot burned with in her. She knew Zaf thought of Adam as a brother - she credited him and Zaf with bringing her and Emma back home. Now she had no idea what she would do if Adam died. She didn't know how Zaf, Ruth and Ros would cope.

"Harry. Calum." She walked back onto the Grid as Catherine emerged from the Records Room.

"Paramedics have taken Adam to City Hospital." She explained. "Beth has gone with him and Dad has gone to talk to Carrie."

"Shouldn't he be here? Overseeing the op?" Zoe frowned. Ruth narrowed her eyes. She knew exactly how Carrie would feel when she heard the news. She remembered the day Tom had shot Harry as if it were minutes not years earlier. The scar on his shoulder still made her shudder.

"Harry is where he needs to be." Ruth stated firmly.

"Three suspects are on the way in. Fairfax included." Calum sighed. "The man Lucas and Erin pulled up had enough chlorinated cyanide on him to kill the population of East London. They stopped him. It's over."

"For now." Ruth sighed as she leant back in her chair. Her voice laced with sadness. "This round we won."

"Yeah." Tariq nodded. "It just doesn't feel like it."

Cxxxxxxx

Harry walked through the hospital with Carrie and Wes, relieved that Terri and Graham had immediately stepped into look after the children. Carrie had barely said a word as Wes gripped her hand.

"Dad was shot before. When I was little."

"Yes." Harry nodded. He remembered the week Angela had shot him. How Ruth and he had ended up in a war zone days later. "And he recovered."

Wes nodded. "He did. I remember Jo and Zaf looking after me. We should phone Gran."

"Ruth's seen to it." Harry watched the young man. At fifteen the blonde teenager was the image of his father but had Fiona's strength. Wes nodded.

"Uncle Harry, I'm not a baby. I can be told the truth. If Dad might die, I need to know, so I can look after Carrie and Issy." Harry glanced towards the young woman who looked impossibly frail.

"I don't know." Harry answered. "I really don't know."

Xxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

Harry wandered towards the main entrance to the hospital knowing how close they had come to losing one of their own. Adam was his friend and the thought of Wes and Isabella being left without their father broke his heart. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose just as he heard a decidedly cockney accent call his name.

"Natasha." He turned as the 'sleeper' agent Adam had recruited years earlier walked up to him.

"Hiya. Couldn't just go? How is he? Mad dog?"

"Adam is in theatre. Laceration to his liver and colon. They think he's going to be ok. Why were you even there?"

"I wanted to speak to Adam. Sumfin is about to kick off. I had some info for him." She fell into step. "Some white supremacist crap."

Harry nodded. He was mentally exhausted but knew he had to focus on what she was saying. All he really wanted to do was go to Ruth. Instead he ushered the young woman into the coffee shop to find out what would inevitably be their next case.

Xxxxxxxx

Ros yawned as she curled up on the sofa. The dog she had tried to avoid adopting was curled on her lap staring up at her.

"You don't know the half of it." The Rottweiler cross appeared to raise her eyebrow. "Well? Has your brother tried to kill you? No. Just me then." She scratched the dog's head as she sighed. Completely unaware Lucas was watching her from the doorway. He smiled slightly, knowing the moments like this, when she was totally unguarded were rare and would never be seen by other members of the team. Ros at home and work were two very different women. He loved them both.

"James is sleeping and Amy wants you to read her another story." He watched as she closed her eyes.

"No peace for the wicked." Ros mumbled as the dog jumped down. "And I've been that." She got to her feet as Lucas approached her.

"She's a mummy's girl."

"I was at her age." Ros sighed. "Lucas." He brushed her blonde hair away from her face before kissing her gently. Ros rested her hand on his wrist as he pulled away.

"The kids will be ok. History is not going to repeat itself."

"I know." She sighed. "I was thinking of Graham and Terri. I know he wanted his father at the wedding. No Section D wedding really works out." She watched his blue eyes sparkle.

"Ours did."

"I was shot at. Not a traditional part of the wedding ceremony."

"It's good to be different." Lucas kissed her again.

"Yuk!" They turned to see Amy pulling a face. "You kissing again?" Ros raised an eyebrow as the five year old bit her lip.

"Do you want the story or not?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on then." Ros led her daughter back to the bedroom as Lucas shook his head.

Xxxxxxx

"Dad." Graham looked up as Harry walked back into the kitchen. Ruth and Terri exchanged glances.

"Congratulations both of you." Harry smiled. Graham sighed in relief.

"I told you Catherine was teasing you." Ruth smiled as Terri and Graham seemed to relax. "She told them you were furious that they eloped. It's what we did, so I don't see how either of us could be upset."

"At least a bomb didn't go off at the Registry Office." Graham shrugged. Terri' eyes widened.

"Long story." Ruth sighed. Harry shook his head.

"If we couldn't get to the wedding how about we give you your present now?" Harry pulled a small envelope from his pocket. "Ruth chose it." He handed it to Terri.

"Oh." The ex nun bit her lip. "Oh we can't!"

"Yes you can." Ruth smiled. "Nick told me you talked about visiting one day and I know Graham would follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Too right." Graham took the envelope.

"Disneyland? Really? Dad, Ruth?"

"You always were a big kid." Harry huffed as Terri hugged him. "You fly tonight. Go pack. A taxi is booked for an hour." Graham thanked his step mum and Harry before leading his new wife out of the room. Ruth stepped towards her husband, touching his shirt as she reached him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are nothing but a big softie when it comes to our kids." She blinked back a tear as she smiled.

"No tears." He kissed her. "And don't tell the team that." He whispered as she raised an eyebrow. "I have a reputation to protect."

"You do." Ruth smiled before leading him towards their bedroom.

Xxxxxxx

A/N I have no idea what people think to this story. If you've spent the time to read it please review. New story soon.


End file.
